A Chance To Sing
by xxxVampy-chanxxx
Summary: Rachel has just moved from America to Tokyo, Japan. There, she moves into room 706 in the same apartment complex building as the Nanas. What adventures await Rachel who has had a dark past and is nothing, but your average playboy or 'playchick' as she calls it. Will she find love when she thought she never find any with anyone or will she just have more scars.
1. Jane

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana. **

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten_

_What the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them _

_As the telling signs of age rain down, a single tear is dropping _

_Through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten…_

"Rachel!" A voice broke through revere. I squeaked and turned around to look at my friend. She was a tall girl with a wild mane of curly hair. I shook my head of my song and smiled at her.

"Yes?" I asked her. She put her hands on her hips and glared at me.

"You're supposed to be packing not off in fantasy land!" She said pouting. I laughed.

"I'm sorry." I said moving over to my bed and throwing my things into the large suitcase. She gasped, pulled them out, and folded them quickly.

"You can't just throw them in like that. They'll get wrinkly." She told me as she started to place them in the suitcase with precision. I laughed again and took a seat on the ground.

"Adrienne I'm not going to be much help." I said looking around at the now barren room that was once covered in posters, lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and had a queen sized bed. I smiled softly at the memories the room held of me. When I first moved in, breaking my wrist by slamming it on the bed pole and the times Adrienne and I had talked about just about everything on my bed.

"Rachel?" Adrienne's voice broke through my thoughts again. I looked up and found her blue-green eyes watering.

"Oh, don't you go on crying."

"But…" She hiccupped and pointed at me. I stood and took her in my arms. Stroking her back I whispered into her ear.

"I will never be gone." I felt her nod and slowly she sucked in a shaky breath to calm herself. Standing tall, she grabbed my suitcase, and made her way out of my room. I followed and soon we were in her Jeep heading to the airport. Once there I gave her one last hug then I was heading to the gate. I had live in Boston, Massachusetts for my whole life and now I was leaving it. I couldn't help, but feel nervous and excited. I was going to Tokyo, Japan the one place I had always wanted to go. I laughed in amazement. Finally, I could get out of this hell hole! Everything was hell except for Adrienne. Adrienne, I was going to miss her so much but she knew I needed to do this. She understood me more than I did myself.

_Boarding for Tokyo_

I grabbed my ticket out of my back pocket and passed it to the attractive woman who was taking tickets.

"Have a nice trip!" She said energetically. I smirked, leaned over, and whispered in her ear.

"Will you be on the plane too because if you are, it would just make the plane ride just that more enjoyable?" She blushed and laughed. I walked passed her and boarded the plane. I found my seat next to the window which made me uncomfortable, but soon I didn't care. Standing in the aisle giving the mandatory instructions for a safe plane ride was the ticket lady. I believe her name was Jane. I smirked.

_This is going to be a fun plane ride…_I thought as I crossed my legs.

"Ngh..." The moan of the woman echoed in my head. My tongue slowly withdrew from her mouth leaving her panting. My hand drifted down between her legs, up her skirt, and found her wet panties.

"You're so wet." I smirked and rubbed her through the garment. She squeaked and her legs began to give out. I caught her just in time. She white button up shirt was open to reveal her lacy white bra which was doing nothing to hold her protruding breasts. I took one of her nipples in my mouth and sucked hard on it. She gasped and held my head closer to her breast.

"More!" She gasped out panting. I stood up straight and smirked down at her.

"Sorry babe, but we don't want anyone getting suspicious about a person being in here for so long." I told her fixing her bra. She seemed reluctant, but agreed. She fixed her attire and soon we were exiting the bathroom. I went back to my seat and enjoy the rest of the way back. Of course with a couple more hookups with Jane while everyone was sleeping and when Jane was sleeping a hookup with Samantha. Man, were stewardess's sexy. I could bring them to climaxes easily with my tongue. They tried their best to bring me to a climax and I pretended they did, so they didn't get hurt but who am I kidding they just couldn't do it. When the plane finally arrived in Japan, it was a nice day. I said my goodbyes to Jane and Samantha and made my way off the plane to the busy airport. Finding a cab, to take me to my new apartment, wasn't easy. Just as I was going to give up and ask someone for help I got an idea. Waving the money in the air that would be use to get me to the apartment, a number of cabs stopped causing honks to resound in the underground parking area. I laughed and picked the closest one to me. The driver was a nice middle age man with two kids and a wife. He asked me if I was visiting Japan and I answered.

"Yes, but for a while."

"I see, well I hope you enjoy your stay." He said right as he pulled up in front of the apartment complexes. I thanked him, paid him the respective amount of money, which was twenty six dollars translated to American money, and then got my suitcase out of the trunk. When it finally budged I waved goodbye to him and watched as he drove off. Turning to face my new apartment complex I smiled. My smiled grew until it was hurting my face and then I gave a shout.

"Yes!" I shouted in glee, jumping up, and fist pumping the air. I quickly grabbed my suitcase and hurried inside. Making my way up to the seventh floor, I found my room easily.

_706…_I thought.

Taking out the key that had been sent to me in the mail I opened the door. The apartment was big for one person. Hell. It was big for two people. It had a a kitchen, a full bathroom, and two bedrooms. The two bedrooms were separated by the square kitchen table and the booth seats. I dropped my suitcase and walked farther into the apartment. It was cold at the moment, but I didn't care. I could see myself getting to love this place just like I had got to love the other room. I let out another shout and dropped to the ground in fits of laughter. Quickly taking my suitcase and ripping it open I threw all of the clothes into the air. They fell in heaps around me scattering all over the floor making it feel like it was already my home.

**Please read more and review! Ja Ne!**


	2. Cake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana.**

Waking up the morning after arriving in Tokyo was exciting, but cold. I shivered, walked out of my new bedroom, and grabbed one of black sweaters off the ground. All my clothes were still lying on the ground from the night before and the boxes, that I had promised Adrienne I would unpack the day I got there, were still sitting there. The sweater I was wearing was too big for me, but I loved it. I was wearing only a pair of anime shorts and the sweater when I heard the knock. I thought of changing, but then the thought that it was only someone delivering some package, that hadn't quite made it to my apartment, ran across my mind. Walking over to the door I opened it wide and was shock to see a cake almost push onto my face.

"Welcome to 706!" Many voices shouted at me. I was very confused and when the big cake was pulled away, so that I could see who was greeting me, I was even more confused. Now I thought I had the punk rock look because of what I like to wear, but some of the people in front of me had it going on. There was a short girl but taller than me with dark hair and dark blue eyes. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner, mascara, and she was wearing red lipstick. She wore a black leather jacket over a black tank top. Her black jeans made her legs seem never ending. Around her neck was a black choker with sliver spikes on it. Her ears were double pierced. And to complete her look were her red painted nails that were reaching up to take a cigarette out of her mouth. Next to her stood a short, teenage, boy. He had bright electric blue hair and many piercings including one that had a sliver chain connecting his lip piercing to his ear piercing. He wore a simple white sweater and black jeans. The only blonde boy standing here seemed very excited. He had many piercings too with a choker too. His outfit consisted of a simple gray shirt and dark blue jeans. The tallest man here was the man standing in the back being very sober. He had a shocking bald head and wore a pair of black sunglasses. His attire was a black suit, black button up shirt, and a red tie. He was also smoking a cigarette. The only one that looked to be out of place was the girl holding the cake. She wore a bright pink dress that hurt my eyes and a white frilly apron over it. She had long golden brown hair that curled at the edges. Her nails had French manicures and I could tell she was a girly girl. I was more punk rock or goth or whatever you called me. I had short dyed black hair with bangs that were cut bluntly across my eyebrows. I had pale skin and soft pink lips. My eyes which were gray-blue were always surrounded in dark circles of black makeup. I had my ears triple pierced with my cartilage done on my right and on my left my industrial. I loved black because I looked good it rather than colors and black was just a cool color with everything. Snapping out of my daydream before they could realize I was in one I looked at them.

"Huh?" I asked not really knowing what to say. The girl holding the cake smiled and laughed.

"We like to welcome you to the apartments!" She said her voice high-pitched and loud, but there was a ring to it. I looked at her. The cake she was holding said 'WELCOME' in big letters. There were roses all around the cake and it looked really pretty. I smiled.

"Is that whipped cream frosting?" I asked looking more closely at the cake. She nodded.

"I didn't want to make something to sweet because I didn't know you…" She trailed off and I nodded my head in understanding.

"May I?" I asked reaching out with my pointer finger. She nodded happily and I trailed my finger up the side of the cake. Putting the whipped cream in my mouth I smiled, "yep. That's good. Why don't you guys come in and have some too." I asked looking at them.

"Is that okay?" The girl with golden hair asked. I nodded and waved my hand.

"Yeah I have no one to eat it with, so the more the merrier." I told them as I moved out of the way to let them in only to then realize the mess, "oh sorry for the mess!"

"Someone had a party." The girl with dark hair said smirking. I laughed.

"No more like me throwing clothes all over the place because that's how I make it my home." I told her as I began to quickly pick up clothes.

"Cute panties." The girl said smirking and holding one of my panties up. They were black lace and very cute indeed. I blushed and grabbed them. Walking over to my bedroom, I threw all my clothes onto the bed, and shut the door.

"So who are you guys? Do you all live somewhere in the building." I asked walking over to the fridge and opening it, "and do you guys want anything to drink."

"Well Nana and I live in 707 right across from you. Do you have beer?" The girl with dark hair asked.

"Sorry I don't drink anything except soda." I told her reaching into the fridge. Just as I was going to shut the fridge I stopped, "wait! I think the last owner left a going away present!" I said smiling. Reaching into the far back I grabbed the six pack of beer that was cold and waiting to be drunk. Tossing it to the blonde I smiled, "go wild."

"We will!" He said smiling happily at the beer. Handing out a beer to everyone I sat down at the table and watch as the girl, now known as Nana, cut the cake.

"Thank you so much for doing this. You didn't have to go through the trouble." I said as she handed me my piece of the cake. She shook her head.

"It's only being generous." She responded. I nodded and accepted it.

"So what's your name?" I asked the girl with dark hair. She, who had been talking to the guy with no hair, turned and smirked at me.

"Nana Osaki at your service." She answered. I looked at her then turned to the girl cutting cake.

"Wait so you're both Nanas?" I wondered seeing if I was right. The Nana cutting the cake nodded and smiled.

"I'm Nana Komatsu!" She said holding up the knife and smiling, "but you can call me Hachi."

"Wait is that after the dog Hachiko." I asked. Nana nodded. I laughed hesitantly.

"My names Nobuo Terashima." Nobuo said holding out his hand for me to shake. I took it and shook. He let out a whimper.

"Oh! Sorry! I tend to not know my own strength." I told him looking at his hand.

"It's okay…" He said rubbing his hand. I still felt guilty when I felt a hand take my hand. The boy with blue hair kisses my hand and looks up at me with piercing blue eyes.

"My names Shinichi Okazaki." He whispers. I can't help it, but the laugh escapes me. His smoldering eyes turned sad and he begins to pout, "no fair I was trying to seduce you." I smirked down at him.

"Oh trust me kid, it takes a lot to seduce me." I pat him on the head and turned to smirk at the bald man, "and what's your name?" I asked. He let out a puff of smoke and looked down at me. There was amazing height difference between us too.

"Yasushi Takagi**." **His deep voice answered sending shivers down my back. I paused.

_Did shivers just go down my back?_ I shook my head and looked back at the man.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." I told them truthfully.

"Wait what's your name!" Hachi asked patting me on the shoulder. I turned and laughed. I had forgotten to introduce myself.

"I'm Rachel Grimes." I said smiling.

**Please read and review! Ja Ne!**


	3. Club

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana.**

"I'm Rachel Grimes."

"Rachel! What a lovely name!" Hachi exclaimed happily.

"What a common name." Nana said bluntly while staring at her nails. I nodded.

"I know right." I said while laughing at myself, I walked over to the table, sat down, and began to eat my cake. The sleeves of my sweater were bothering me and I was about to roll them up to make it easier for me to eat, but I remember my scars underneath. I stopped myself just in time and just ate the cake to the best of my ability.

"So Rachel, you're from America. Where from?" Nobuo asked looking at me from over his beer can.

"Boston, Massachusetts." I told them swallowing my food.

"Is it nice there?!" Hachi asked looking at me with eyes full of hope that maybe she could travel there one day.

"It's a hell hole." I bluntly told them while taking a sip of my Coke. Hachi's mouth droped open in shock and her eyes started to water. I admittedly felt guilty for some reason, "well some of it is good." At this she seemed to perk up and I sighed in relief. Nana laughed and began to light up another cigarette.

"You sound like me." She told me as she blew a puff of smoke into the air. I looked at her and couldn't help, but be mesmerized by her beauty. I looked down at my cake and started to play with it.

"Rachel?" Hachi's voice broke through my thoughts and shook me.

"Wha…" I must have looked dumb staring into a plate of mush up cake, but I tended to do that often., "oh sorry. Lost in my thoughts. Haha." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. Hachi smiled and nodded.

"Well do you want any help unpacking because were more than happy to help." She said looking around at the many boxes.

"We are?" Nana asked looking at Hachi. I laughed and waved my hands in no.

"Oh no, I couldn't asked you to do that."

"Don't be silly! We'd love to help." She ran to a box, pulled the tape off it, and began to unload what was in it. The first thing to come out of it was a big brown teddy bear. He had black glass eyes and a sideways turned purple nose. He also had a sewn up back. Hachi's eyes grew to enormous size and she let out a squeal, "how adorable!" I quickly jumped up and grabbed the bear from her hands.

"Sorry Captain Bob is mine and I don't like people touching him!" I said holding the bear close to my body. She looked at me and then let out another squeal.

"Captain Bob what a cute name!"

"Hahaha Captain Bob!" Nana was holding her stomach, laughing, and pointing at me. I blushed I looked to see that even Nobuo and Shinichi were trying to hold their laughter. Daring a look at Yasushi, I found that even he was holding a hand across his mouth and kneeling over while holding his stomach.

"Shut up!" I pouted and stomped my foot in frustration. Soon their laughter died down and they were wiping tears out of their eyes, "well it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to be going soon."

"Okay." Hachi said smiling and collecting beer cans and plates, "I'll clean up!" I was about to protest, but I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Let her do it, she loves it." Nana said shaking her head at the energetic girl.

"Well I'm going to get change." I said grabbing some clothes off the floor and walking to the bedroom. Changing into a pair of black skinny jeans, a dark gray sweater, and a pair of black stilettos I then grabbed my black pea coat too. Putting on some black eye shadow, mascara, and eyeliner was the last touch on my look. Clicking my way out of my bedroom, I found everyone still there. When Nobuo saw me he made a cat whistle.

"Looking good, where are you going? He asked as he stared me up and down.

"Out to find a job." I answered, "well you guys can hang out here, just lock up when you leave."

"Good luck!" Hachi said as I began to close the door to the apartment.

"Thanks!" I replied as I shut the door. Turning around, I put my hands on my hips and smiled, "well it's off to get a job!" I said happily as I pointed in the direction I was heading. Hours later I returned with a job and not a thought of where to find one. Sighing, I put my key into my lock and unlocked my door.

_I guess I'm just not what people are looking for. _I thought as I threw my bag onto the kitchen table. Everything was cleaned and in its spot which kind of made me sad because that didn't give me an excuse to clean. Sighing again I was about to go and take a shower to improve my mood when I thought of a better idea.

_I'll go out!_ Grabbing my bag, I made my way out again and onto the streets of Tokyo. I found a small thrift shop that sold cute clothes that were like my style, a Forever 21, and just when I was thinking I was never going to find a place to eat I located one.

_Perfect!_ Eating a simple meal, I then change in the bathroom into one of new dresses. It was a short red rosette dress. I put on a leather bolero jacket and knee high leather high heeled boots. To finish off my look I put on red lipstick. Walking the streets of Tokyo I attracted the stares of both men and women. I welcomed them. I wasn't shy at all. I used to be the shy girl, but that change when. Shaking my head at stupid thoughts, I was about to head home when I looked down a stairway leading down to a door. Dull spotlights, that probably hadn't been change in ages, casted an eerie glow on the door. I don't know why, but my feet were suddenly moving towards the door. Taking the steps one at a time my heart rate went up each step. When my hand was on the doorknob I could hear the slight drone of rock/punk music from inside. Opening the door I was suddenly hit with a wave of smells, sights, and sounds. Smelling cigarette smoke and the tangent smell of alcohol made you dizzy. Looking in I could see bodies hopping up and down with the music, grinding, and kissing. The music was not pop or hip hop, but rock, punk, and heavy metal. It was intoxicating. I felt my body being pulled inside. Standing near the bar, I watched as the band onstage performed.

"Like it?" A voice asked me. I looked to my right to see the bartender, an older gentleman with tattoos and scars, looking at me. I nodded my head; again, turning towards the stage, "you look like a kid in a candy shop." He said laughing. I pouted and turned towards him again.

"I've just never seen anything like this." I said in awe. He nodded in understanding.

"You're right there's nothing like it." He said looking fondly around the club. He then looked down at my bags I was holding, "well do you want me to hold on to your bags so you can get a closer look?" I nodded enthusiastically handing him my bags. Once they were in his hands I was twisting and turning in the maze of people. Avoiding hips, legs, butts, groins, dicks, pussies, and any other thing you could think of. Finally I made it to the front of the stage and stood there watching as the band finished their song. When they finished there was applause and shouts of enjoyment. The lights went dark as the next band came on. I couldn't help, but feel excited. When they did come on I was shocked to see Nana standing in front of the microphone.

"How's everyone doing tonight!? Hopefully getting drunk on music" She shouted into the mic. There were shouts of happiness and approval, "well were just getting started. 1, 2, 3!" The loud drums drew me to them and I could see Yasu sitting at them looking as solemn as ever, but there was a small smile on his lips. The drums gave the song the right beat. The guitar and bass worked together in perfect melody. Nana then began to sing. I was entranced. I couldn't look anywhere except Nana. Her voice was rough, deep, and had a certain ring to it. I felt shivers going down my back.

"Rachel?" Hachi's voice interpreted broke through my heavy haze, "what are you doing here?" I looked at the woman before me. She was still wearing that pink dress and looked out of place.

"Oh, you know, listening to music." I told her smiling. She let out a excited squeal and took my hands. Even over this amount of music I could still hear her high pitched voice.

"Great! After you'll have to come back stage with me to see the others, what do you say?" She asked looking at me expectantly. I was about to decline, but her eyes again made my decision falter. Finally, I gave up and gave in.

"Fine." I said sighing. I really didn't want to see Yasu. She let out another squeal of happiness and this time hugged me. I tensed in her arms, but she didn't seem to notice.

"Great!"

**Please review. I love reviews! Constructive criticism is always welcomed. **


	4. Losers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nana. **

I followed Hachi through the crowds of people. She would blush and yelp every time a dick came flying out.

"You want next?" A guy asked Hachi as a woman became very familiar with his dick using her mouth.

"No!" She yelped and quickly moved passed him into the backstage area. I followed slowly behind taking in the surroundings. There were bands everywhere. Some were waiting to go on and others just sitting around talking while cleaning their instruments. There was also just as much naked body parts and kissing going on back here as there was out there.

"Hmmm, I wonder where they are." Hachi said as she placed her pointer finger to her lips in thought, "they said they would be back here?"

"Hachi maybe I should go. I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude." I said pointing towards the exit.

"No! You're not intruding! We like you!" She said smiling at me. I opened my mouth to say something, but she squealed.

"Found them!" She said pointing over the heads. Admittedly, I spotted Yasu because of his height. Hachi ran over to them and gave Nana, what I suppose, was a bone crushing hug. I slowly and somewhat reluctantly walked over to them.

"You guys did great!" Hachi told the group happily, "and while you were on, look who I found." Hachi waved her hand towards me. I smiled awkwardly.

"Bear girl." Nana said looking at me. My eye twitched at that and I couldn't help, but feel annoyed.

"Rachel." I corrected her.

"Oh yeah that's it." She said remembering. I nodded and glanced at everyone. They were all dressed to impress, but Yasu was the one that made my heart beat. He was dressed in a black suit with a maroon tie. He was smoking another cigarette and was casually leaning against the wall. When he felt my eyes on him he raised his head to look at me.

"Yes?" He asked. I shook my head and turned my head away.

"Nothing." He looked like he wanted to say something, but turned away and went back to smoking his cigarette.

"So, Rachel, why are you here?" Nobuo asked making me turn towards him.

"I happened to stumble across the place." I told them honestly.

"So do you like it?" Shinichi asked me. I nodded and stared around me.

"It's amazing." I told them in awe.

"Did our act make it even better?" Nana asked cockily. I smirked.

"Maybe. The singer needed more breath support." Nana was about to ripped my head off when I felt a arm slip around my waist.

"Now, what's a lovely flower doing hanging around these losers." A husky voice asked in my ear. I turned my head and was immediately assaulted with the smell of booze and cigarettes. A man my height with long dirty dark hair stood smiling at me. He had big brown eyes that were not that appealing.

_I've seen prettier brown eyes. _I thought as I sniffled. My nose was burning and uncomfortable.

"Excuse me?" I asked the man. He smiled showing his white-yellow teeth.

"I asked why you're hanging with these losers." He said his arm tightening around my waist. I smacked his arm away and stepped away.

"Now why would they be losers?" I asked looking at the man. The man smirked.

"Well they have lost the Battle of the Bands three years in a row to us." He said smiling happily. When he saw my disinterested facial expression he questioned me, "you do know who I am?"

"No." I told him bluntly. He seemed put down by this, but smiled again.

"Well my name's Ikaku Yuji." He told me sliding his arm again around my waist, "but that won't matter because by the time I'm done with you won't remember my name." I raised an eyebrow at this.

"May I ask what is it you'll be doing to me that will make me forget your name?" I asked. He smirked and leaned in to nip on my ear.

"Screwing you hard." He responded. I sighed feeling that I already had enough of this.

"You really need to work on picking up a girl." I said removing his arm. I turned towards him and smirked, "better luck next time!" I said as I smash my head against his. He stayed upright for a second before his eyes rolled back into eyes and fell to the ground. I saw stars for a second and wobbled, but other than that I was fine.

"Rachel!" Hachi's concerned voice filled my ears. I turned towards the group and they gasp.

"What?" Hachi quickly grabbed her purse and grabbed napkins out of it. Running over to me, she started to wipe my head where I felt pain, "ow."

"You're bleeding!" She told me as she held the napkins there. I could somewhat comprehend the other band members grabbing Ikkaku, but didn't pay much attention.

"Thanks." I replied grabbing the napkins from her and holding them on my forehead.

"You're welcome." She said smiling. She didn't seem to care that I just knocked out a guy, but he was the one disturbing my peace.

"Nice head butt." Yasu said making me look at him. I nodded in thanks.

"I've practiced it on many." I told him smirking.

"I bet." He said smirking. I let out a yawn.

"I think it's time for me to go home." I said yawning again.

"Yeah I think we're just about ready to leave. We can leave together." Nana told me as she grabbed her things.

"Okay. Let me just go grabbed my things, I'll meet you by the door." I told them as I walked back towards the exit leading to the bar.

"I'll accomapany you." Yasu said pushing off the wall I stopped and looked over my shoulder.

"It's your choice." I said shrugging. We walked back out into the crowded area and over to the bar. When I saw the man that had taken my bags I smiled, "thank you for holding onto my bags." I told him once I reach the bar.

"You're welcome." He replied, "just make sure to come back soon."

"Okay!" I said happily taking my bags. We moved our way over to the door and waited. When Nana and the other's finally showed up we left the magical haven of music to venture out into the chilly streets of Tokyo.

**Please review! I love reviews!**


	5. Sing

**Disclaimer: I do not own NANA. **

When we finally arrived at the apartments it was already one o'clock in the morning. I was yawning like crazy when I bid them all goodbye. Hachi asked if I wanted to come over and chat, but I couldn't because I was so tired. Taking a nice hot shower, I melted away my stress.

_Come on skinny just last the year _

_Pour a little salt we were never here_

_My my my- my my my, my- my my my- my my…_

_Staring at the sink of blood and crushed veneer_

I sang softly, but loud enough too hear myself. Apparently it was loud enough for someone else to hear, because next I knew someone else was singing the next verse.

_I tell my love to wreck it all _

_Cut all the ropes and let me fall _

_My my my- my my my- my my my my- my my…_

_Right in this moment this order's tall _

I gasped and quickly took the shower curtain and wrapped it around myself. Looking out of the shower, I found Yasu standing in the doorway, and holding one of my panties.

"Red lace is very nice." He said smirking and stretching them out for me to see more clearly.

"What are you doing here!?" I screeched, pulling the shower curtain closer to my body, "get out! How you get in here?"

"The door was open and do you know you have a beautiful voice? Yasu asked staring into my eyes. Even thoughhe had sunglasses on, I could tell his eyes were staring right into my soul. I blushed and looked down at the tiles of the bathroom.

"No, I don't." I said not looking up from the ground. I heard footsteps cross the bathroom making my head shoot up and glared at him, "what are you doing!" I asked staring at hm. He raised his hands in surrender.

"Nevermind, but you do have a talented voice." He told me seriously, "and a great body." He smirked and tunred around to walk away.

"How do you know?" I shouted blushing.

"One the curtains see through and two I've seen my share of women's _and_ men's bodies." He walked away laughing when he saw me blush bright red.

"Jerk!" I shouted after him, but heard the door close. The rest of the shower I kept glancing out to make sure he didn't come back in. Once I was finished, I change into a pair of black boxers and a dark purple tank top. Making sure to lock the door this time and put on the extra lock, I then laid down in bed. Falling asleep was an easy thing to do, but keeping the nightmares away was another issue. The next morning I woke up feeling like crap. Grabbing my hairbrush, I ran it through my hair, and then threw it down on my bed. Stepping into my black slippers and putting on a black sweater, I walked out into the kitchen to start making my breakfast. Just as I was finished someone knocked on the door. Opening it I came to face Nana and Hachi.

"Yes?" I asked putting my hands on my hips.

"Rachel!" Hachi flung her arms around me and pull me into a bear hug.

"Yo." Nana said walking pass Hachi and I and into my kitchen.

"Hey! What are you doing!" I shouted turning my body while Hachi still hung onto me.

"We have come to bring you to our studio." Nana said sitting down at my table and taking a bite of my eggs, "hey this is really good."

"Hey those are my eggs!" I told her trying to shake Hachi off of me, "and why would I come to your studio?"

"I hear you have a good voice." Nana said still eating my breakfast. I admittedly stopped moving.

"He told you."

"Yup!" She said making the "p" pop, "and he says you're good. That means we want to get to you first before anyone else does."

"Yeah! Nana wants you to be a part of the band." Hachi shouted smiling.

"No." I told them bluntly.

"Why?" Hachi and Nana asked in unison.

"I'm not good enough." I told them quietly.

"How?" Nana asked. I looked up and glared.

"I'm just not!" When I saw Hachi's sad face I quieted down, "okay…"

"How about you just tag along and see what's it like." Nana told me while standing. I was about to protest when I saw Hachi face. I shut my mouth and let out a sigh.

"Fine." Hachi let out a squeal of happiness and hug me again, "let me just get dressed." Walking into my room I started the journey of finding panties and a bra. Finally I found a dark red thong and a matching bra. I threw on a dark red corset top with a sweater over it, a short leather skirt, and a pair of combat boots, "let's go." I said as I walked out of the room. It didn't take long to get to the studio, but it was long enough because the cab driver kept looking at me and Nana's legs. When it was time to get out of the cab the driver was looking extra closely so I made sure to slide out not spread my legs. Nana also caught on and did the same. Walking into their studio the first thing I saw was Nobuo, Shinichi, and Yasu. I then looked around and saw all their equipment and cigarettes boxes. All different kinds, but Yasu was smoking the one that smelled the best and looked pretty. He was on the phone at the moment and didn't pay me much attention, so instead of bothering with him I smiled at Nobuo and Shinichi.

"Hi. What's up." I asked walking over to them and relaxing against the wall.

"You tell me what's up! I hear you have an amazing voice!" Nobuo said excitedly. I sighed and glared at Yasu.

"It's nothing impressive!" I said aggressively. Nobuo put his hands up in surrender.

"Wow, sorry!" He said backing off. I immediately felt guilty.

"I'm sorry…I just hate when people talk about…" I trailed off.

"Your voice." Yasu said butting into the conversation. I glared at him and he smirked, "oh have I upset the kitten?" He asked.

"Don't refer to me as that!" I hissed. He laughed.

"So now that you're here let's show you what we do." Nana said standing before the microphone. They all nodded and got into their respective places and started to play a soft tune. Nana started to sing and again I was mesmerized. The music started to pick up and reach an amazing volume. Nana started to scream her lyrics, but that didn't stop her from sounding beautiful. The music finally started to come down again when they ended it peacefully I clapped and laughed happily.

"That was great!" I said excitedly. Nana smirked and grabbed my hand and pulled behind the microphone with her.

"Good. Now it's your turn." She said patting me on the back. My mouth dropped open and I almost threw up all over Nana.

"What…" I asked swallowing.

"Yeah it's your turn now." Nana said moving out from behind the microphone. I was about to move when Nana held up a hand to stop me, "I'll help you find a perfect job." I shut my mouth and stayed quiet thinking.

"Fine." I finally answered, "but I need a computer to play the song I need." Nana nodded and exited the room. I then saw her through the glass window typing on the computer. Next, her voice sounded through the intercom.

"What's the song?" She asked.

"Teen Idle by Marina and the Diamonds." I told her. Next thing I knew the song was playing through the intercom. I closed my eyes and started to sing.

_I don't know why but I feel conned  
I wanna be an idle teen  
I wish I hadn't been so clean_

I smiled as I sung feeling a feeling in me I hadn't felt in so long.

I wanna stay inside all day  
I want the world to go away  
I want blood, guts, and

_chocolate cake__  
I wanna be a real fake_

Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen, teen idle  
Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title  
Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
Feeling super, super, super! Suicidal

I could feel everyone's intense stares on me.

The wasted years  
The wasted youth  
The pretty lies  
The ugly truth  
And the day has come where I have died  
Only to find, I've come alive

I wanna be a virgin pure  
A 21st century whore  
I want back my virginity  
So I can feel infinity

Slowly, I started to move my hips back and forth. Opening my eyes I met Yasu's sunglasses. I smirked and winked.

I wanna drink until I ache  
I wanna make a big mistake  
I want

_blood__, guts, and angel cake  
I'm gonna puke it anyway_

Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen, teen idle  
Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title  
Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
Feeling super, super, super! Suicidal

The wasted years  
The wasted youth  
The pretty lies  
The ugly truth  
And the day has come where I have died  
Only to find, I've come alive

I took the microphone out of the stand and started to move with the music.

Come alive, I've come alive  
Oh oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh oh  
Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh oh

I wish I wasn't such a narcissist  
I wish I didn't really kiss  
The mirror when I'm on my own  
Oh God, I'm gonna die alone

Adolescence didn't make sense  
A little loss of innocence  
The ugliness of being a fool  
Ain't youth meant to be beautiful?

Yeah, I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been, a teen, teen idle  
Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title  
Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible  
Feeling super, super, super! Suicidal

The wasted years  
The wasted youth  
The pretty lies  
The ugly truth  
And the day has come where I have died  
Only to find, I've come alive

Only to find, I've come alive  
Only to find, I've come alive

Oh, alive  
(Feeling super, super, super! )  
(Feeling super, super, super! )  
(Feeling super, super, super! )

Oh, alive

The music ended and I took a deep breath. I heard clapping and opened my eyes to see everyone smiling at me. I smiled.

_I miss those feelings._ I thought putting the microphone back. Just then I finally noticed that my hands were shaking. Throwing them behind my back I knotted them and made sure nobody saw them. Before I could look up I was engulfed in a hug.

"Hachi." I choked out, "can't breath."

Hachi let me go with a gasp, "I'm sorry!" She said smiling at me, "Rachel you have such an amazing voice."

"Thank you."

"Yes she has quite a voice." Nana said as she entered the room again, "how about we put that voice to good use." She said smirking. I was about to declined when Nana interrupted me, "out band makes a good amount of money. You can have some of it if you join." I was about to decline when I remember how good it felt to sing. I smiled.

"Maybe. I'll think about it." I told them smiling, "now I should be going, I'm quite hungry."

"How about you come over!" Hachi suggested to me smiling. I shook my head.

"I don't want to impose." I told them waving my hand.

"You wouldn't be imposing." Hachi and Nana said in unison again. I laughed.

"Do you guys always do that?"

"Do what?" They said together. Everyone besides those two laughed.

"Okay. I'll come." I told them picking up the backpack I had brought, "let's go."

**Thank you again to those who read my story and please remember to review if you like. **


	6. Age

**Disclaimer: I do not own NANA. **

When we got home, we decided to eat at Hachi and Nana's place. I sat down with Shinichi, Nobuo, and Nana while Hachi and Yasu began to cook the food.

"So, Rachel, how old are you exactly?" Nobuo asked looking at me, "because, I mean, you look like you're around nineteen years old."

"I'm twenty three years old." I told them. They seemed shocked by this answer. I laughed, "is that a big surprised to you guys?"

"Yes!" They all said in unison, "you look like a teenager!" Nana finished.

"Thanks! I guess." I thought about it for a second, but decided, "Yeah, thank you."

"Foods ready!" Hachi said as she placed some of the food on the table. My mouth watered in anticipation for delicious food. I didn't even notice when Yasu sat down next to me, but didn't pay it much attention because I was too hungry, For the first couple minutes no one talked because they were all eating, but then Hachi looked at me and said.

"So, Rachel, where did you learn to sing?" She asked smiling. Everyone looked up from their food waiting for an answer.

"I was in Chorus until I was in high school."

"Oh! Did you sing gospel songs?" Hachi asked clapping her hands together. I nodded, "I bet you were the best in the class!" I paused with food half way to my mouth.

"Not really." I mumbled and continued to eat. Everyone didn't hear what I said, but continued to eat and talk.

"Why would you say that?" A voice whispered in my ear, shocking me. I did not turn to see the owner of the voice because I knew who it was.

"Drop it, Yasu." I said as I put another fork full of food in my mouth. He didn't say anything more and for that I was thankful. After I finished my food, I stood, and washed my plate.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that Rachel." Hachi said. I smiled.

"It's a habit." I told her, "Well I'm going to go home." I told them opening the door. I waved and walked across the hall to my apartment. Opening the door and shutting it behind me, I started to strip down until I was only in my panties and bra. Grabbing an oversized sweater, I threw it on, and laid down in my bed. I moments I was asleep, but that didn't stop the one thought from entering my mind.

_Am I good enough. _


End file.
